


The Worst Face

by Ajisai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajisai/pseuds/Ajisai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph doesn't like to talk about her feelings and Sokka's face most definitely does not bring any girls to the yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Face

"Sokka, that girl's looking at you." Aang pointed at a crowd of villagers nearby, at a girl in the center who blushed and whispered to one of her friends as Sokka turned to look.

"What? Where?"

"Boys. Seriously! We're on the run here, and all they can do is make goofy faces at any cute girl who gives them the time of day," Katara folded her arms and straightened up in her chair, every inch the disgusted older sister.

"For your information, it's not a goofy face. It's my flirty face." Sokka regarded her with a fake expression of world-weary disdain. "And it happens to be very persuasive."

"Don't look now, but your face just persuaded that girl into walking away," Toph broke into the conversation.

"What?! No!" Sure enough, the girl and her friends were leaving, giggling and talking amongst themselves, but not glancing back. Sokka slumped in his chair, crestfallen.

"Uhm, everyone? I count five Fire Nation guys looking interested in us. We may have to sneak out of here," Aang whispered worriedly.

"Never fear, Twinkle Toes." Toph stood up, cracking her knuckles. "Let's not talk about Sokka's flirty face anymore. Let's talk about messing up these guys' faces instead!"

In the midst of the fight, Katara caught a glimpse of Toph and was astonished to see an expression almost like relief flicker over her friend's face. But as soon as she started to question it, it was gone, and then there was another Fire Nation soldier rushing towards her. _I'll worry about Toph's reaction to Sokka's stupid face another time_ , she thought, and let the water do the work for her.

**Author's Note:**

> For ungoliant's 2014 Fandom_stocking, with the request of writing about characters not being able to talk about their feelings. This is meant to take place "off camera" around the middle of Book 3 or so.


End file.
